


Hello, Angel

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Idols, Barista Byun Baekhyun, Cheesy, Childhood Friends, Cute, First Love, Fluff, Idol Kim Jongdae | Chen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romance, Romantic Comedy, break up to make up, idol x fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “Baekhyun?”Like an angel, there stands Kim Jongdae. The high windows of Cafe Heaven allow the midmorning sun to shine through, illuminating Jongdae’s blonde hair, his pearlescent skin, and billowy white shirt. He looks beyond gorgeous and Baekhyun’s voice catches.“Gah.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 34
Kudos: 132
Collections: K-Pop Ficmix 2020





	Hello, Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857853) by [VOlympianlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove). 



> For V~ I'm happy to have gotten you as my exchangee as you are a fun writer that explores a lot of different concepts. I was torn between a few fics but my baekchen + idol/fanboy heart drew me to this wonderful fic. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As always thank you for my wonderful support squad of one for pulling me through this! <3

“Gather.”

Baekhyun throws salt in Kyungsoo’s direction. “Begone, demon. We are not bound by your command!”

Kyungsoo stares at the salt on the floor. “Taeyong, you wanted more shifts, right? Looks like I just found a few weeks vacancy - ”

“Oh benevolent Master,” Baekhyun cuts in, getting on his knees and hurriedly brushing the salt into his palms, “how can this humble servant aide you?” 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and Yixing giggles, patting Baekhyun on the shoulder. Baekhyun grins back as he takes a seat at the table, eyeing the paperwork surrounding Kyungsoo. 

“New menu?” Baekhyun asks, grabbing a pen and twirling it around his fingers. Kyungsoo only ever gets this fussy when he wants to bring out something new but is unsure of how it will be received. That or he’s having another crisis on decor, as if _Cafe Heaven_ isn’t the hottest thing on instagram right now. 

“I wish,” Kyunsoo says morosely, sighing heavily. “We got an offer.”

“For a collaboration?” Taeyong asks, hesitantly. He’s a shy beauty but his skills are a league of their own, the reason they have such beautiful macarons to display every week. 

“Or another expansion?” Yixing asks, kicking Baekhyun’s leg under the table. “I still think you should consider opening your branch in Changsha-”

“Or is it another marriage proposal?” Baekhyun cuts in leaning forward eagerly. “I bet it’s for me, isn’t it? I knew that older lady that looked like she was kkangpae was eyeing me too hard. She wants me to be her sugar baby, right?”

“Why did I ever hire you?” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself before slamming the papers down in front of Baekhyun. “No, no, and absolutely not. SM Entertainment got in contact with me yesterday. They’d like to use Cafe Heaven to film a music video. I wanted your opinion.”

Yixing and Taeyong both make surprised noises, Taeyong leans forward to read over the pamphlet that lays in front of a frozen Baekhyun. 

Ears ringing, Baekhyun croaks. “Um, SM? Did they say which artist?”

“Chen!” Yixing exclaims, leaning into Baekhyun’s space and excitedly pointing to a neat bullet point in the notes Kyungsoo took. “They want to make an MV for Chen’s next album. Boss, that’s so cool! Isn’t that great, Baekhyunnie? You’re always listening to his music, you must be so excited!”

Baekhyun can’t answer staring shell shocked at the document. 

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks, worried voice cutting through the haze in Baekhyun’s mind. “You okay?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah!” Baekhyun laughs nervously. “Wow, Soo! Hitting the big time already! This place is gonna be packed even crazier after C-Chen films here.” 

Kyungsoo stares at Baekhyun dubiously but nods. Yixing seems to sense something amiss, leaning into Baekhyun’s shoulder to provide warmth. 

“That’s what I wanted to discuss. It would be good marketing. But it would mean, for a while, things would change. More people, influencers, general noise. Are you okay with that?”

“I think it’s a good opportunity,” Taeyong says, smiling. “But the final decision is yours boss.”

“I agree,” Yixing echos. “I’m happy to help if it means your cafe gets more recognition, Soo.”

Kyungsoo smiles softly, expectant eyes turning to Baekhyun. 

And really, how is Baekhyun supposed to ever say no to those earnest eyes. Kyungsoo is like a brother to him. 

So he slaps on a forced grin. “Of course, Boss! Let’s get your pretty face out there. Soon enough, we’ll be getting more marriage proposal - ow!”

Baekhyun nurses his finger where Kyungsoo had grabbed the pen and rapped his finger with it. 

“Then if we’re in agreement, I’ll send them our answer. Now, head on home. I packed dinner for you in the fridge.”

Taeyong heads out first while Kyungsoo heads back into his office. It leaves just Yixing who tips Baekhyun’s chin up. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s wrong? You went as white as a post.”

“Ghost,” Baekhyun weakly corrects, smiling softly. “I’m fine! Really!”

Yixing looks at him dubiously. “Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun sighs, fingers reaching for the pen left behind, fidgeting with it again. 

“It’s Chen,” Baekhyun confesses quietly. 

“You’re nervous because you’ll meet him?” Yixing asks, cutely looking pensive. 

Baekhyun laughs. “Yeah. But not for the reason you’re thinking.”  
  


Baekhyun stares down at the pen in his hand tapping against the table in the tune of ‘Little Something’. Quickly he stops, sighing again. 

“That doesn’t sound like an eager sigh,” Yixing points out. “Is there something else?”  
  


Baekhyun bites his lip, a slew of memories running through the forefront. 

“Chen - Kim Jongdae. He was my former best friend. My first boyfriend.”

╔═════∘◦ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (*´ω｀*) ◦∘═════╗

“Baekhyun I will throw you in the trash can,” Kyungsoo says lowly, a dangerous aura around him. 

Baekhyun freezes from where he had been cleaning up a knocked over jar of crushed almonds. “Oopsies?”  
  


Kyungsoo sighs, grabbing the back of Baekhyun’s shirt and tugging him away from the counter.

It’s been almost two weeks since Kyungsoo had agreed to let SM Ent. use Cafe Heaven to film Chen’s new MV. It’s been two weeks of Baekhyun acting like a klutz, unable to concentrate as nervousness pervaded his entire being. He’s positive he looks awful, eyebags that took a trip to a makeup salon to cover up. Like fuck he was going to meet Jongdae looking like a mess. 

Yixing’s arms come around Baekhyun in a back hug. “Soo’s orders, you’re my prisoner now! He says if I let you go, he’s kicking you out.”

Baekhyun pouts but sits back on Yixing’s lap. They’d only been allowed to visit by Kyungsoo’s good graces, who himself was allowed to oversee the process as the owner of Cafe Heaven. 

The entire process really is fascinating. The crew had been the first to arrive, at 5am in the morning from what Kyungsoo was saying. They’ve kept most of the Cafe intact, only moving tables out of the way to get camera equipment set up. Cafe Heaven already has a mini stage tucked in the corner of the far wall, for karaoke and lounge music. Baekhyun regularly sits on the high stool, crooning out some classics for the customers, earning him and Cafe Heaven popularity well before the recent uptick on social media. 

It’s transformed now, more luminescent lights and a fog machine, probably set to make it look like Chen is singing from the clouds. Baekhyun has a rock in the middle of his stomach just thinking of the fact that Jongdae -

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun tenses so hard he nearly springs out of his chair like a cat. Even Yixing’s arms can’t hold him as he surges to his feet, whipping around.

Like an angel, there stands Kim Jongdae. The high windows of Cafe Heaven allow the midmorning sun to shine through, illuminating Jongdae’s blonde hair, his pearlescent skin, and billowy white shirt. He looks beyond gorgeous and Baekhyun’s voice catches. 

“Gah.”

Jongdae’s face lights up, smile so radiant Baekhyun feels like he is going to swoon. With a hurried little jog Jongdae runs over to Baekhyun, easily enfolding Baekhyun in a hug like they’re meeting each other after a few days and not a few years. He’s so small but deceptively strong, easily crushing Baekhyun to his chest with his fierce hug. 

“It is you!” Jongdae bellows, voice achingly familiar and not because Baekhyun spends hours listening to his albums on repeat. “You look so good, Baekhyun!”

“You’re beautiful,” Baekhyun manages to spew out because he needs to say _something_ \- except that might not have been exactly what he wanted to say. A fierce blush overcomes his cheeks as embarrassment washes over him. Even years later, Baekhyun is helpless in front of Jongdae.

Jongdae steps away, body language shy as he looks at Baekhyun. There are almost two images of Jongdae, one from highschool giving Baekhyun that same look before he confessed he wanted to be more than friends, and the Jongdae of now. He’s more confident, glowing, having grown into his skin. His smile is every bit as enchanting as always. “Really?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun says unhesitatingly. “You look beautiful, Jongdae.” 

Jongdae beams. “I mean, it’s just make up you know - you’ve seen regular me. That hasn’t changed.”

It’s like a dream. Jongdae is in front of him, talking to him. Jongdae, now Chen, more famous, richer, successful than Baekhyun could ever be, is standing in front of him and talking about the past. 

Rather than get overwhelmed, Baekhyun lets his mouth take over. 

“Oversized hoodies and thrift store 90s pants?” Baekhyun teases. 

Jongdae pouts and Baekhyun feels his heart nearly burst at the cute, sexy sight. Now his entire focus is on Jongdae’s lips. 

“It’s comfortable,” Jongdae grumbles. “Not all of us can look good all the time,” he whines, poking Baekhyun’s stomach. Baekhyun may have tensed to make sure his abs were felt. The way Jongdae blinks means he’s successful. 

“Hey, this takes a lot of effort!” he retorts. “Not all of us can be cute in clothes seven sizes too big.”

“Not that this flirting isn’t absolutely _cute_ ,” someone cuts in, a rueful smile on his handsome face, “Jongdae, they want to run through stage direction with you.”

“Minseok hyung,” Jongdae whines, looking from Baekhyun to Minseok with a pout. 

Minseok is made of sterner stuff than Baekhyun because he shakes his head. “Your friend will still be here. Now go do your job so you can hurry back here.”

Jongdae still looks upset, looking back to Baekhyun with eyes a bit too sad for just this occasion. “You’ll still be here?” he asks softly. 

Baekhyun swallows hard against a wave of years of melancholy rushing up. “I’ll always be here,” he whispers back, knowing Jongdae understands. 

Jongdae nods, giving him one last look before he scurries off. 

“That doesn’t look like a man that has forgotten about his first love.”

Baekhyun sighs, leaning back into Yixing’s chest. His arms wrap around Baekhyun comfortingly. 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun agrees. Shouldn’t meeting your first love, an idol, be more complicated than this? 

╔═════∘◦ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (*´ω｀*) ◦∘═════╗

  
  


Filming is supposed to last three days. Jongdae somehow manages to wrangle Baekhyun into a promise to come back each day. 

The second day is a mad rush, absolutely frantic staff looking like they’re preparing for war when Baekhyun steps in. 

“Um, what’s going on?” Baekhyun asks, meeting up with Kyungsoo. Yixing elected not to come, wanting to enjoy his time off while the Cafe is closed. Taeyong had only stopped by for a bit yesterday but apparently the busy atmosphere was too flustering so he had left. He has no idea how the kid would handle this tense atmosphere. 

“Their actor can’t make it, apparently he got into a minor car crash,” Kyungsoo explains, sighing heavily. “They don’t have a replacement. Zhoumi was just over talking to me about extending filming for another day to cover but the cost of it isn’t exactly sitting right with any of us.”

Baekhyun blinks, pity welling in him. It’s never nice to be stuck in this kind of situation. 

Suddenly there is a hand grabbing his wrist. 

Baekhyun nearly screams like a girl, only managing to bite his tongue because he recognizes the small hand. 

“How about Baekhyun?” Jongdae asks, tone frustrated as he talks to the man behind him. The woman is the person Baekhyun recognizes as the director, the other being Minseok. “He’s pretty and he’s a great actor! He was always the lead during our school plays, and you know we went to SOPA.” 

Baekhyun gets the distinct feeling he should be more tethered to this conversation than he is. Right now, he is focused completely on Jongdae’s warm hand, wondering what it would take to slip his wrist slightly up so he could entwine his fingers with Jongdae’s small ones. 

“Jongdae,” Minseok says, exasperated. “Did you even ask Baekhyun?”  
  


The female director eyes Baekhyun up and down. “I’m willing to try. If he agrees, get him to hair and makeup. Don’t forget to talk to HR.”

Jongdae turns around, beaming. He looks just as beautiful as yesterday, distractingly so. 

“Um,” Baekhyun says, dazed. “Did you just volunteer me to be your love interest in the music video?” Maybe he’s still dreaming. “Kyungsoo, punch me.”

“Gladly.”

“No!” Jongdae pouts, tugging Baekhyun into his arms. “No harming my partner. And yes, I did volunteer you. But you can say no.”

The way Jongdae says it, eyebrows all furrowed and lips barely jutted in a pout, like he’s bracing himself for a rejection, Baekhyun feels like he’d rather rob a bank than let Jongdae look so hesitant and sad. 

“I mean,” Jongdae continues, suddenly looking smaller, “I guess your boyfriend wouldn’t be too happy.”

Baekhyun blinks. “My boyfriend?”

Jongdae shrugs his shoulder looking away. “He’s really cute. You’ve always had a thing for dimples.”

“You think _Yixing_ is my boyfriend?” Baekhyun suddenly wheezes, winded by the thought. 

Jongdae turns to him, surprised. “Um, he’s not?”

“He’s not,” Baekhyun hurriedly assures. “He’s like practically married to this really beautiful rich dude that looks like he could probably be equally parts tiktok famous, chaebol heir, and mafia don.”

“Oh,” Jongdae says, a giggling that sounds like one of relief following after. “Um, in that case, are you okay with being in my MV?”

He sounds so hopeful. Looks so cute. Nothing like Chen, the mask of a man so famous he needs bodyguards when he walks into public places. Baekhyun only sees Jongdae, his childhood friend, his first love, earnestly asking him for a favour. 

“I-”

“He’ll do it,” Kyungsoo confirms, pushing Baekhyun forward. 

Baekhyun scrambles, losing his footing, comically tipping right into Jongdae. Jongdae reacts, arms coming around Baekhyun, steadying both of them. Once again, Baekhyun finds himself swallowing at the press of Jongdae’s body against his. 

“I’ve only known you for about an hour, cumulative,” Kyungsoo says, talking to Jongdae, “but break his heart and I will make sure you will never get coffee in Seoul again.”

Jongdae swallows, Adam’s apple bobbing attractively as he squeaks out a ‘yes, sir’. 

Unable to face this embarrassment, Baekhyun buckles it down, calling, “Aww, Soo, I didn’t know you cared-”

“And you,” Kyungsoo says, cute eyes looking menacing as he levels Baekhyun with a glare. “Don’t think this means anything. I just want you to stop breaking my stuff while sighing all lovelorn. Man up.”

“I feel the need to salute to him,” Jongdae whispers as Kyungsoo turns on his heel and walks away, job done. 

Baekhyun giggles, ducking his face into Jongdae’s neck. They’re still so close and the gesture is so natural, so familiar, Baekhyun doesn’t even think until he’s done it. 

Jongdae tenses and Baekhyun freezes. Reality crashes down on him and he jerks away.

“Right,” Baekhyun coughs nervously. “Um, so what’s the plan?”

Jongdae looks at Baekhyun, hand moving up as if to touch him before he lets it drop, shoulders slumping. “Come on, let’s find Minseok hyung.”

╔═════∘◦ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (*´ω｀*) ◦∘═════╗

Filming is a lot harder than Baekhyun ever thought it would be. The director is kind enough to give Baekhyun a few hours to practice, running through stage direction with the production team while Jongdae does his solo shots. 

Baekhyun isn’t really sure how he feels about this. He’s almost too busy to really be able to think on it, but the overwhelming understanding that he is about to be in Jongdae’s _MV_ \- a relic that will be preserved on the internet forever, is shaking him up. 

He doesn’t let it get in the way of work. He picks up the basics of what they want, the storyboard they’re going for. Baekhyun, a barista, that Jongdae falls in love with at first sight. Jongdae doing everything he can to make Baekhyun smile, singing his song on the stage for an audience of one. 

“You look good,” Minseok comments, after he’s done getting hair and make up done. 

“Thanks, you’re not too bad yourself,” Baekhyun says, flirting back automatically. 

Minseok laughs. “Down, kitty. Jongdae would pout me to an early grave if I tried anything. Not that I stand a chance, hm?”

Baekhyun ducks his head, flushing. “Am I that transparent?” he whines. Yixing, then Kyungsoo, and now Minseok? 

Minseok’s smile is gentle. “You both are, if it helps. You know, as his manager, I’m supposed to advise him against dating.”

Baekhyun freezes. He stares at Minseok, unseeing, remembering a night years ago - the night he broke his own heart. 

“Right,” Baekhyun says, trying to push down a wave of emotions. He’s over this. He is. “Right, I’m not - I wouldn’t-”

“Hey,” Minseok cuts in, stepping closer, a furrow on his brow. “That’s not what I meant. I should advise against it, but I won’t because it’s you. We may have met just yesterday, but I know a lot about you Byun Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun looks at Minseok in surprise. “Jongdae talked about me?”

Minseok gives a rueful quirk of his lips. “There was a time he wouldn’t stop talking about you. I asked him how he came up with the lyrics for his debut album and it opened the floodgates.”

Baekhyun winces. ‘Beautiful Goodbye’ could reduce Baekhyun to a crying mess in seconds, even years later. 

“I can’t say if you made the right decision,” Minseok suddenly says, a pensive tone in his voice, “but the past has made him who he is now. He’s not the same as he was before. I don’t think he’ll let you go so easily this time.”

Baekhyun’s gut swoops, a flush creeping up his face as he stutters. Minseok gives him a knowing smile, nudging him forward. “Come on, they’re calling for you. Just be natural. You both look like lovesick fools already.” 

Baekhyun groans, struggling to find a quip but at a loss. The directors swoops in and then there is just no time. 

“You have such pretty hands,” one of the stage assistants says, staring as Baekhyun presses down on some coffee beans. She signals a grip camera to come closer and that’s how Baekhyun finds himself just doing some menial tasks as a host of cameras film him. No pressure. 

It takes longer than he would have thought and he doesn’t see Jongdae through his solo shoots. He’s grateful because the first few takes are just Baekhyun stumbling around like a baby gazelle until he gets his feet under him. 

They break for a late lunch. The company provided a food truck but Kyungsoo summons him to his office to eat a homemade one instead. 

And there is Jongdae and Minseok. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae says seriously. “I’ve decided to marry Kyungsoo.”

Baekhyun bursts out laughing. “I told you the marriage proposals would start rolling in,” he teases Kyungsoo, sitting beside Jongdae. 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo mumbles, but there is a pleased smile on his face. 

“Where were you?” Baekhyun asks, mouth full of noodles. 

“Napping,” Jongdae explains. “Didn’t get much sleep last night,” he says sheepishly. 

Baekhyun nods. Neither had he. He wonders if it’s for the same reason. 

Kyungsoo finishes first, mostly because Jongdae and Baekhyun keep stopping to talk to each other. 

“I’m going to talk to Minseok hyung,” Kyungsoo says, staring at Baekhyun meaningfully. “You should probably use this chance to talk properly.”

Without so much as a by your leave, Kyungsoo leaves, door to his office slamming shut. If Kyungsoo were a bit more dramatic, Baekhyun wouldn’t doubt he would lock it. 

“He seems nice,” Jongdae tries, still as kind hearted as ever. 

Baekhyun snorts, amused. “He’s the cutest little sadistic demon you will find in Seoul. He will mother hen you to death.”

Jongdae laughs, nudging his shoulder with Baekhyun’s. “I’m glad you have someone looking out for you, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun swallows some water down trying not to react to the earnest sincerity in Jongdae’s voice. 

“Yeah,” he responds. “I was lucky to find some really good people after - well, after.”

Jongdae is silent for a moment before he puts his food down, turning to face Baekhyun with brown eyes so full of sadness, Baekhyun feels answering emotion well inside him. 

“I understand,” Jongdae says, whispers, “why you broke up with me. I understand, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.”

Baekhyun shakes, stomach bottoming out. He doesn’t want to have this conversation. He wants to run. 

But. 

This is the first time he has seen Jongdae’s face in years, not just off a poster on his wall. He’s told himself over and over and over again that breaking up with Jongdae was the right decision, that he needed Jongdae to be free when he became a star. It never made the decision hurt any less, never stemmed the longing. 

“I know,” Baekhyun answers, voice just as miserable, “but I would do it again. If it means you got to have everything you have.”

Jongdae moves, grabbing Baekhyun’s hands, clutching them fiercely. His voice is low, eyebrows drawn severely as he looks at Baekhyun with a determined gaze. “And I would give it all up if it meant I would have gotten to have you by my side.”

Baekhyun feels something inside him crack, tears springing to his eyes. “Don’t,” he pleads. “It’s in the past now. You’re Chen. You’re so far out of my league-”

“You don’t get to decide that,” Jongdae cuts him off, glaring. “You got to make the decision for us once. I was too much of a coward to fight back, but not this time. Baekhyun, I’ve never stopped thinking of you. Every song I write, it’s for you. This song, I made it while looking at the picture of us during our first date. So please,” Jongdae’s voice cracks, but he stubbornly refuses to cry, “don’t push me away. I’m not Chen, I’m Kim Jongdae and I’ve been in love with you since we were kids.” 

Baekhyun cries enough for both of them, launching himself into Jongdae’s chest.  
  


“I love you too,” Baekhyun admits, pathetically sniffling. “I’ve never stopped. My friends think I’m your saesang fan, you know,” he teases, looking up at Jongdae through bleary eyes, a half smile on his face. 

Jongdae bursts out laughing, arms tightening around Baekhyun. “I wasn’t sure if you would ever want to see my face again. You’re my fan?”

Baekhyun smiles, relaxed, wiping some of his stray tears. “Always,” he says, softly, with his heart. “I’d always support you, Kim Jongdae.”

Jongdae stares at him awestruck. His expression softens into a painfully familiar one, smiling at Baekhyun like the lovesick fools their friends have been teasing them for being. 

“Can I kiss you?” Jongdae whispers. 

Baekhyun smiles, beaming at Jongdae. “Make it good, Jongdae,” he teases, “we’ve got a few years to make up for.” 

Jongdae nods, adorably serious as he leans in. Baekhyun, ever impatient, meets him halfway. Their lips touch and Baekhyun feels his entire body sing. It’s perfect, Jongdae’s soft lips easily parting for Baekhyun. Baekhyun cradles Jongdae’s jaw, tilting his face up for the perfect angle, revelling in the feeling, the moment, Jongdae in his arms, kissing him like Baekhyun is the most precious thing in his life. 

Jongdae breaks away first with a soft gasp but Baekhyun chases after him, arm slipping around Jongdae’s waist to hold him in place. He can’t stop kissing Jongdae, over and over again. 

A knock on the door makes Baekhyun jump, nose knocking against Jongdae’s and making both of them cry out, springing apart and cradling their faces. 

“I’m assuming you probably need hair and make up again,” comes Minseok’s exasperated voice. “Let’s go, kids. A few more hours and then you can go make out in whatever closet you want.”

Jongdae blushes but Baekhyun falls into giggles, collapsing against Jongdae’s side. Before he can say anything, Jongdae suddenly leans down, kissing Baekhyun again. 

When he pulls away, Baekhyun blinks, grinning. “What was that for?”  
  


“I never want to stop kissing you again,” Jongdae explains, happily. 

Baekhyun’s heart soars. “Yeah,” he says, holding Jongdae’s hand. “Me too.”

╔═════∘◦ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (*´ω｀*) ◦∘═════╗

Two weeks ago, Baekhyun would never have even tried to imagine a world where Jongdae would walk back into his life. Even greater than that, that Jongdae would take his hand and ask him to pick back up from where they left, as if their love never broke. 

These are the thoughts that ran through Baekhyun’s head as he watches the playback of the scenes they’d just shot. 

“You’re a really good actor,” one of the PD’s compliments. She’s referring to the ‘love at first sight’ look Baekhyun on screen has as he looks at Jongdae behind the counter of the Cafe’s coffee bar. 

Baekhyun laughs nervously. “Jongdae’s really easy to love,” he confesses, a bit too honestly. 

She gives him an amused look but the camera pans to Jongdae’s equally smitten look as he croons out the words for ‘Hello, Angel’ for Baekhyun. 

“I suppose so,” she winks, knowingly. 

It’s the end of filming and Baekhyun and Jongdae had already made a spectacle of themselves with how infatuated they are with each other. 

“Whatever the reason,” the director cuts in, a smile on her face, “it’s perfect. I’m sure the MV will be a hit. We’re lucky to have found you.”

Jongdae waddles over from where he finished talking to Minseok and the stylists. 

“I’m the lucky one,” he says, bowing to the director before he rushes to meet Jongdae halfway. 

“I’ve got the rest of the day free,” Jongdae says in a rush, small hand clutching Baekhyun’s. “Come with me? I want to take you on a date.”

Baekhyun grins so hard, his sore lips nearly crack. He’d been smiling a lot the past few days both for the camera and not. 

“Of course,” he replies happily.

“Don’t bother coming in tomorrow,” Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun returns the apron to him. 

“Not on the first date!” Baekhyun exclaims, offended. He clutches his heart dramatically as Kyungsoo angrily wipes a tea towel at him.

  
  
Jongdae’s already waiting in his car. 

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asks, buckling in and bouncing like an eager puppy. 

“I’ve got a place in mind,” Jongdae says, taking Baekhyun’s hand and squeezing briefly. “But do you have somewhere you want to go?” he asks, lips tugging in a sincere smile that makes Baekhyun’s heart squeeze. 

“Anywhere with you,” he replies, confidently, a little cheesily. Jongdae groans and Baekhyun leans over to kiss him until his pout is gone. 

They’ve got a lot to discuss, including the boundaries of how far this relationship can go with Jongdae’s idol persona, but this time, Baekhyun’s ready to take a leap of faith. That they both want this enough to work towards preserving it, for as long as they can. 

“Then, shall we?” Jongdae asks, grinning as he takes control of the car. Baekhyun kisses him one more time 

“Let’s.”

  
  


╔═════∘◦ ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ (*´ω｀*) ◦∘═════╗

{Epilogue}

“You’re not being very inconspicuous, you know.”

Jongdae jumps before he slumps, guilty shuffling his feet. “I wanted to pick you up,” he whines, words a bit muffled behind his black mask. He’s also got a baseball cap on, along with non-descript black clothing, all screaming ‘idol is here’. 

At least Baekhyun can appreciate how tiny Jongdae’s waist looks in those jeans. 

Baekhyun sighs, grabbing Jongdae’s hand and pulling him to the staff room. At least Jongdae had been smart enough to wait until closer to closing, only a few stragglers remaining. Though a few of them do look up. Baekhyun’s fast enough to pull Jongdae behind the doors. 

“Hyung!” 

Jongdae greets Taeyong with a smile, taking off his mask. 

“I could have driven you here, you know.”  
  


Jongdae jumps a second time, and Baekhyun laughs as Minseok grins over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. 

“Minseok hyung,” Jongdae whines. “It’s not as romantic if I don’t sneak away!”

“Romantic?” Baekhyun arches a brow. “Where are my flowers?”

Jongdae beams. “In the car!”

Of course Jongdae actually would have brought him flowers. Baekhyun can’t help but kiss Jongdae’s nose, love brimming fast and bright. 

“How long are they going to be in their honeymoon phase?” Haechan, a new part-timer, asks, gagging. 

“Phase?” Yeri laughs. “They’ve been like this as long as I’ve been here, over two years. This is forever, kid. Get a good look at what true love looks like, your ass ain’t gonna get anything close to it.”

While the kids fight, Kyungsoo shoos Baekhyun away. “You’re still on duty.”

Baekhyun grumbles. “Should have moved with Yixing to the Changsha branch,” he whines, sticking his tongue out at Kyungsoo. 

At least the rest of the night passes by easily. Jongdae stays in the back until Yeri, the little angel she is, takes up the last quarter, letting Baekhyun make his grand escape with Jongdae. 

“Am I taking you on a date?” Baekhyun teases, slipping into the driver's seat. Jongdae hated driving but bought the Audi mainly for Baekhyun. 

Jongdae turns on the music, the last verse of ‘Shall We’, the song Baekhyun and Jongdae wrote together, crooned out of the speakers. Jongdae fumbles with his phone but it’s too late. Baekhyun leans over, kissing Jongdae square on the mouth. 

“You’re cute,” he laughs, as Jongdae pouts. 

“Stop teasing me and drive!” Jongdae orders. “Come on, head to UN Village.”

“Sir, yes sir,” Baekhyun quips, purring low. He pulls away, making sure to throw his arm over the passenger seat as he reverses out so Jongdae can oogle him. Maybe he can convince Jongdae to try car sex tonight. 

The drive is filled with them singing at the top of their lungs to random American pop songs until they pull up to their favourite spot. It has the perfect view of the Seoul night skyline, the city lights twinkling like stars. 

“You want to make out?” Baekhyun asks, wiggling his eyebrows as he turns to face Jongdae. 

Only to freeze. 

Jongdae nervously meets his eyes, a small box in his hand. A ring glistens in the center. 

On cue, ‘Hello, Angel’ filters through the playlist. 

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks, voice cracking as his heart jumps to his throat, thudding hard and fast. 

“I was struggling to figure out where to ask,” Jongdae says, rambling just a bit. “But Kyungsoo said I couldn’t use his office space because we’d probably have sex in it after. But I know how much you like this view and I made sure to dress how you like and drove your favourite car and your favourite spot and I have-”

“Yes.”  
  


Baekhyun watches Jongdae’s mouth click shut, swallowing hard as he croaks. “Huh?”

“Yes, I’ll marry you,” Baekhyun says, torn between laughing and crying.

Jongdae’s grin is brilliant, full of a glow of happiness and love that has Baekhyun surging over the console to kiss him fiercely. 

Jongdae gasps, “I didn’t even ask,” in between kisses, words soon abandoned as he tries to crawl into Baekhyun’s lap. 

“I know,” Baekhyun says, knocking the chair back and pulling Jongdae over to him. “I know,” he repeats, voice full of meaning as he kisses Jongdae again. 

“You’ll stay?” Jongdae asks, minutes later as they both lay spent. He whispers it into Baekhyun’s neck. 

Baekhyun grabs the ring where it’d fall against the passenger seat, giving the box back to Jongdae and holding up his hand. 

“I’ll never leave,” Baekhyun promises, kissing Jongdae fondly. “You had me at hello.” 

Jongdae giggles against his mouth, slipping the ring onto his finger. “I love you too.” 

Baekhyun’s heart swells in his chest. “Come on, I still have the keys to the Cafe. Let’s have some celebratory sex in Kyungsoo’s office.” 

{End.}

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
